


Ridiculous

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Huma Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Harry and Uma were incredibly selfish. It had always been that way. From the moment their friendship change, he and Uma had known that they were like pirates. They never let go of loot and their treasures were incalculably valuable. That is why they had never believed that another person would get their attention in such a selfish way. But Ben had done it.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

The Duelling Club was one of his favorite activities. Although he would prefer a real duel, with swords included and not just magic. The Wizarding World urgently needed an update on combat. The pure-blood wizards didn’t know how lethal they would be if they considered the combat that the muggles had. Luckily, Uma was interested in taking the best of the best, be in the Wizarding World or the Muggle World. 

"How does this not break some rules?" Ben asked as he looked at the supply of practice swords they had achieved.

He and Uma looked at each other with a smile.

"Magic is much more violent than a training sword." Uma took Ben's hand and removed his wand "This is for your sake." She whispered "Only if you want."

Ben looked at them and nodded. Harry prowled the Gryffindor and stood behind him.

"As co-captain of the Duelling Club, it's good that you're at the same level as your partner." Harry pressed his fingers against the sharp bones in Ben's hips. "Like your vice-captain, I'm glad to help. A good center is necessary for any duelist.”

Ben looked over his shoulder and then looked at Harry's hands.

“Anyone have never been able to knock me down, either in the air or on the ground. I think I have a good center.”

"Oh, you definitely have it." Uma advanced to stand in front of Ben. "I don't know if I've told you, but I don't mind sharing the leadership with you. And for that reason, I want you to be at our level. You recruited me to the Duelling Club. And we make a good team. Harry, you and I, don't you think so?”

"I like working with you" Ben confessed "And I'm glad you accepted." Ben looked at him "And that Uma brought you. I never met something like you two. And what you have.”

Harry rested his chin on Ben's shoulder.

Something Harry found interesting in Ben was the way he didn't get uncomfortable with them. On the contrary, he waited patiently, learning the rules of the game and adapted. As at that moment, Ben was standing between them and just looking at them, trying to guess what ground he was walking on. 

It had always been that way. They had officially met Ben when he found them training hand-to-hand combat and flirting at the same time. Ben had only observed them. And when they didn't stop, neither in training nor in flirting, Ben wasn’t shocked. From that moment, they had found Ben interesting. The only pure-blood that didn’t jump to judge them. 

Then, when Ben had invited Uma to the Duelling Club, she warned him that she and Harry were a team. Ben had smiled, saying he had noticed and would never dare to separate them. When Uma put Harry into the Prefects' Bathroom and they met Ben, he asked if they wanted him to leave. He and Uma smiled and said no. Ben had stayed and had a conversation with them while Uma sat on Harry's lap, hidden under the bubbles and Harry bit her neck. Ben had just smiled funny and acted normally.

Uma used to compare Ben with a wizard's chess opponent. Each movement made involved hundreds more. She and Harry had to think about where they were going with all that. Did they want to trouble the attractive Gryffindor or keep falling for him? Because that last option was dangerous. 

“We grew up together. Our fighting style is in unison." Uma put her hands on Ben's chest and shrugged. "Harry's father trained us. We can train you.”

Uma's mother was a pure-blood witch who had seduced a wealthy muggle from the United States. Uma barely knew his father but enjoyed his capital. Instead, Harry and Harriet's mother were a witch who had noticed the infamous Captain Hook, a pirate muggle. Harry didn’t meet his mother. She had abandoned her children. But Captain Hook had enjoyed the taste for magic and had looked for a muggle-born to marry. CJ's mother worked for Uma's mother as a tutor. Luckily, Harry's stepmother was kind to him and Harriet. Uma's mother allowed her daughter to spend time with them and she didn't care that her daughter was learning so many muggle things. Especially when they were such lethal things.

According to Uma's mother, the world was ruled by men who needed a curse or a dagger in the neck.

They had always been together. Uma and Harry. Uma had gone to Hogwarts and not to Ivermorny for him. They had been selected for Slytherin. Although Uma had confessed that the Sorting Hat had hesitated for a moment for her to go to Ravenclaw. Harry confessed that the same thing had happened to him, but with Hufflepuff. Uma had smiled. She liked Hufflepuff, she prioritized loyalty. That's why it wasn't strange that they quickly became friends with Gil.

Ben was something different. Ben was a Gryffindor with the heart of a Hufflepuff. But there was something about him, in the way he was attracted to Slytherin students. Ben was extremely popular and surely the following year would be Head Boy. But he was also attracted to danger in a way that few Gryffindor were. Because it seemed that Ben wanted to get dirty with danger. Ben didn’t seek to fight dragons or save princesses. Ben seemed interested in hooking in problems and sinking completely.

Ben and Uma led the Duelling Club and Harry was the vice-captain. Since they had begun to spend so much time with Ben, they had discovered something fascinating in him. He wasn’t only a curious opponent. No, Ben had _something_.

Some potential.

Something corruptible.

Something unbreakable.

Besides, Ben was quite attractive and cute. Especially when he didn't seem to know who to look at if Uma or Harry. 

Uma smiled at the Gryffindor. Harry put his hands up Ben's waist. She lowered her touch down Ben's abdomen to feel his muscles. Harry had seen him in the changing rooms. Ben had a pretty nice body to look at. Uma considered it unfair that only he could have seen him. It didn't matter that Harry went into the luxury of details. Uma also wanted to see. Or at least touch.

After all, they did everything together.

"Ben... You're smart." Uma looked at him. "You're not naive. Yes, you have a noble and loyal heart, but you aren’t stupid.”

"So, you should know why you're here." Harry whispered in his ear. "And it's not about training swords or pirate stories."

"I think so..." Ben took Uma's hands and raised them to his face "But I wanted to know if it was a joke or not."

"I told you Ben is smart." Uma pointed out.

"And I told you, he was interested." He responded with a smile.

"You aren’t discreet." Ben looked over his shoulder at Harry "Especially you."

Harry smiled without correcting him. Maybe he had been quite obvious in the way that he kept looking at Ben in the changing rooms. Yes, he could plead guilty. Because there was an interesting mix between masculine appeal and pure innocence that made Ben worth looking at.

"Is this something muggle...?"

"What thing?" Uma raised her eyebrows.

Ben looked at Harry's hands on his waist and then at Uma.

"This."

Uma and Harry were different. They were inseparable. They had learned to survive together, to sail at the same age and had shared the same bed for so many years that Harry could swear that their heartbeats were synchronized.

"No, this is something that Harry and I want to do.” Uma tilted her face “But only if you want to.”

Ben still had her hands trapped near his face.

"Play with me? Something of one time? Or I'm wrong?"

Harry laughed against his ear and denied it. They were incredibly selfish. It had always been that way. From the moment their friendship gave way to something else, he and Uma had known that they were pirates. They never let go of loot and their treasures were incalculably valuable. That is why they had never believed that another person would get their attention in such a selfish way. But Ben had done it.

Because Ben was a pure-blood who didn't judge them for being half-blood. Actually, he found them more interesting for that. Because Ben was a Gryffindor who wanted to try the unconventional. Because Ben was the kind of person who had no prejudices. Not even to find himself in a situation like that.

Uma looked at him and nodded. Harry immediately understood that gesture and turned to Ben to watch him.

"You two always have a secret language." Ben looked at them curiously. "Are you sure you don't know legilimency?"

Harry chuckled. That was one of the things that attracted him so much about Ben. The Gryffindor wasn’t surprised by the situations in which he ended and instead, he focused on unexpected details.

“When you live closely with someone all the time, you can understand every little expression on his face.” Uma commented to his back “Have you felt that?”

Ben denied, looking at Harry and trying to observe Uma behind him. Harry took him by the chin and pressed his thumb into the curve of Ben's lower lip.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked.

They finally surprised him. It wasn't Uma's nakedness or Harry's boldness. It wasn't Uma's seduction or Harry's flirting. It wasn’t their double intentions or indirect. No. What surprised Ben was the truth.

Uma laughed when she understood and pulled Ben with her. She led them to the desk next to the room. To the place where the teachers put their things and watched while Uma and Ben led the club. But as always, she sat on the desk and extended her hand to Harry. He immediately came and she buried her fingers in his hair. Harry fell to his knees between her legs. Uma messed up his hair, staring at him.

“Harry and I have always been together. In the worst and the best moments. We have taken care of each other when nobody else did it.” Uma looked at Ben “We are the kind of people that when we want something, we don't let go. Perfect, broken, indomitable or corrupt. We don't let go.”

Ben nodded, more attracted to the way Harry seemed to be under a spell. Uma guided Harry against her body and he hugged her, growled against her chest and touched her as if he wanted to break any fabric that stood between them. Ben took another step towards them. To the heat that only they emanated when they were united.

"Harry..." Uma whispered and pointed at Ben.

He nodded and got up. All his black hair was a mess and his eyes were darkened. Anyone would walk away if Harry approached them looking like that. But Ben was different. He held Harry's gaze.

"We aren’t playing. We would never do it with something like this.” Harry licked his lips. “We've made it clear to you that we like you. It won't be something of fairy tales. We don’t know how to do that. Nor is something boring and outdated as these things are in the Wizard World.”

"I like the best of the best." Uma looked at Ben and showed him her magic wand and on the other hand the little dagger she carried without the teachers knowing "The best of both worlds. Ben, you are the best that the Wizarding World can offer us.”

"Does that make it clear that we're not playing?" Harry took Ben's face. "Does that make it clear that this is your chance to say no and you want to be an observer again?"

"This is your time to tell us to stop." Uma pointed out.

That was the moment when Ben could prevent their hearts from getting hurt. The last warning before they fall completely and it hurt too much. Before realizing that they were wrong to believe that someone could understand the kind of relationship they had and want to love them in such a twisted way.

Ben looked at Harry but kept silent. Uma observed them and noticed a small detail that she hadn’t noticed before. Ben was nervous. He kept moving his fingers very subtly. And she smiled. All that time they had tried to make him nervous in so many ways and all they needed was to confront him. Although it made sense. They were asking him to step forward to a very established relationship. The dynamics between Harry and Uma were already exceptional. While the rest of the teenagers kept stumbling, she and Harry acted as if they knew exactly what they were doing. Which was true. Having known each other for a lifetime, they had the level of intimacy and trust that others would dream of having. They were best friends before a couple. To the point where they rarely referred to each other that way. Harry was hers, she felt it was strange to call him '_boyfriend_'. It almost sounded like an insult. But now, they were telling Ben, who only knew teenage dating, to be in a kind of relationship that not even she and Harry had any idea how it would work. They barely knew Ben for six years and _really _knew him about three. That wasn’t much time.

But they had thought about it. She and Harry had analyzed it seriously. Although it was fun to have Ben as his opponent and audience, they wanted to have him nearby.

Uma stretched enough to attract Ben to where she was. And they returned to the original position. Ben between them. She in front of him. Although thanks to the desk, she had gained a couple of inches, but not enough to face Ben. But he kept his body tilted toward her. Harry leaned against Ben's back. They didn't want to hurt him. They didn't want to force him.

Actually…

They didn’t want to get hurt.

"Say something." Uma ordered.

"I don't know what to do." Ben admitted.

Harry, being Harry, pushed the Gryffindor towards Uma. She caught the boy and took his face. Ben looked at her lips and smiled. It almost seemed that he was laughing at his awkwardness and insecurity.

"Right now, I don't feel very Gryffindor."

"It doesn’t matter. Don’t pressure yourself. You don't have to do anything you don't- ”

Ben was the first person to interrupt Uma. But he had also been the first to be a worthy opponent and an ally. Besides, she could give him points for his ingenuity. Not anyone would kiss her to silence her. But she wasn't going to complain. Especially when she felt Ben’s bites between kisses. He wasn’t the delicate prince he seemed. Quite the opposite. He had sharp teeth and knew how to use them. She fought for leadership, to savor him and gain ground, but it was interesting to note that Ben was determined to take everything he could from that moment. Suddenly Ben sighed against her lips. She opened her eyes when she noticed that Harry was kissing Ben on the neck. The Gryffindor turned his face to kiss Harry. She smiled. She could enjoy that image. Harry was wilder, he didn't contain his passion to kiss Ben and he could barely match Harry's strength. She leaned against Ben and licked his neck. She bit his ear and laughed against his ear. Ben parted with heavy breathing and looked surprised.

"Sorry I-"

But Harry kissed his neck to shut him. She bit the air playfully.

"Sorry?" Uma laughed "If there had been a test, you would have passed with an Extraordinary."

"Wasn't I desperate?"

Were that what people thought of Ben? Who could complain about such passion?

"That was perfect." Harry whispered against his neck.

Ben smiled and looked at Uma. She took his face and kissed his lips to reassure him.

“You are a Gryffindor, being reckless and accelerated is part of you.” Uma bit his lower lip “It's one of the things we like about you. There is something wild about you and we like it.”

"We're going to keep up with you." Harry promised "We know it's not something conventional that we offer. And I don't even think the rest knows that you like boys.” He laughed “Although, for me, you haven’t been discreet either.”

Ben turned and took Harry's face, there was a smile on his lips, a sense of security as if he had returned to his territory.

"At my pace?"

Harry nodded, intrigued by the sudden happiness of the Gryffindor.

"Then, can I say that you are my boyfriend?" Ben had that good boy smile that made him different from them. "And that you are my girlfriend?" He asked Uma.

But with Ben, it sounded right. Because that was what they were trying to do with him. They were courting him, convincing him to stay with them and not leave.

"You really want to go for everything." Uma commented with approval.

"I don't want to just look or hide." Ben confessed and took her hands again, kissed her on each knuckle, staring at her. "There are so many things I want to do..."

She noticed how he seemed to limit himself as if he forced himself to put the brakes on his wishes.

"And you will do them." Uma said "Each one of them."

"We don't want you to just see." Harry slipped his index finger across Ben's neck. "We could leave you some marks. Uma and I like the idea of making it clear that you are with us. If you accept.”

She and Harry had spoken, they were aware that Ben would need their attention at the beginning to make him feel part of them. If they wanted Ben to integrate, they would have to adapt him to them. And they adapt to Ben. 

"But first you must learn to use a sword." Uma ordered "Because I’m serious, we're a good team."

Harry rested his chin on Ben's shoulder and looked at her. That had gone better than they had expected.

"It seems fair to me. But you will have to let us show you how to fly on a broomstick.” Ben agreed.

Harry loved broom racing. That was his kind of sport. But Uma was someone who preferred to keep her feet on the ground and her body submerged in water. But those were secrets she would trust Ben in the future. Just as she could find out if her suspicions were true. Because Ben had very long fangs to be a coincidence. But they would have time. 

But she wasn’t a fan of flying. She had approved her flying lesson and since then she hadn’t used a broomstick again.

"I can go to your Quidditch matches." Uma offered.

Ben denied.

"Fly."

“That sounds fun. He will learn to use a sword. You can perfect your flight, dear. That's fair.” Harry supported.

She and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"Then, we will teach you History of Magic." Uma agreed.

"Exactly." Ben nodded. "That's fair."

Harry denied. That was the class he hated. And at the same time the one that Ben and Uma stood out for excellence. They believed that the best way to improve the future was to understand the past. But Harry considered all that boring.

"Ben..." She ordered.

To her surprise he quickly understood. Harry laughed maliciously and tried to escape. But Ben reached him quickly. One of the first things Uma had taught Ben had been to take down his opponent without magic. Ben did it. Harry smiled when ended up lying on the floor and with the Gryffindor sat on his abdomen to immobilize him.

“See?” Uma jumped off the desk and advanced to lean her hands on Ben's shoulders. “You are already learning.” She whispered in his ear and slid her hands down Ben's chest. “You did exactly what I wanted.” She kissed his cheek to reward him "I've always liked that you please me."

Harry leaned on his elbows to rise high enough to invade Ben's personal space.

"I think I can get used to this."

"That I knock you down?" Ben asked with surprise.

"To be on top of him." Uma corrected.

To their delight, the Gryffindor blushed. 

"You will have to keep your lessons interesting to make me involved." Harry warned.

Ben and she looked at each other. As co-captains of the Duelling Club, they were used to dealing with Harry's rebellion.

"I'll have some ideas." Ben looked at her and spoke seriously. "If you change your mind or I do something you don't like-" 

Harry covered his mouth with his hand. Uma framed an eyebrow.

“For this to work, we must be honest and be ourselves.” Uma ordered “You are going to have to accept that I like to get attention or that Harry is sadistic. That we are selfish and monopolizing. That we are very exhibitionist. If you accept, everyone will know that you belong to us.”

Ben pulled her gently, giving her the option to refuse him. But she didn’t. Uma pressed against his back. Harry sat down to look at them.

“Then I must confess everything. I like you. A lot. At first, I thought I liked your relationship and wanted to have one like that. But it wasn't just that. I like you two. I like you together. And when I like someone it is because they shake my whole world. And you turned it into chaos.” Ben looked at them. “When I fall in love, I do ridiculous things, I do sporadic things and I think I'm suffocating. I like being dedicated and I don't measure myself .”Ben bit his lower lip. “Something I like about you two is that you are exactly what I wanted.”

"That the world disappears when you look at the person you love?" Harry asked.

"And you don't want to go another minute without being in the proximity of who you call yours?" Uma nodded. "Yes, I don't know what other sign you want to realize that we feel that being the ridiculous Gryffindor you are it’s exactly why we want to monopolize you."

Ben rested his forehead against her chest. Uma could understand. She had always had Harry, who had never accused her of the way she expressed her feelings. But Ben had lived that. He had been with other people who had to ask him to stop his actions, who had felt uncomfortable with his details and his love capable of giving up everything. But now Ben was with them. Neither Harry nor she would tell him to go slowly or carefully. They didn’t want the safe path. That had never been fun.

"When you win the next Quidditch match, I want you to fly where I am and give me a victory kiss." Uma ordered.

"Then, I ask for the good luck kiss." Harry winked at him "One long enough for Uma to be impatient for the game to end."

Ben looked at them in surprise and nodded. Uma pulled him against her chest and stroked his hair. He wouldn’t have to limit himself to them. She looked at Harry and he stretched enough to reach her lips. But it was Uma who kissed him, sharing the relief that that hadn’t gone wrong. They wanted to believe that Ben wasn't going to hurt them. But in that silent language, Harry and she promised to make Ben feel safe with them, not to feel that his way of love was ridiculous, but exactly what they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked me for a fic with this OT3 in Hogwarts. And I love it. So many ideas. So many possibilities. But I had to fight to keep it as an OS.
> 
> Starting this type of relationship can be difficult if it is the first time you try something like that. But for that reason, it is best to talk about the issue and make things clear.
> 
> I swear 'Did I Mention' is a perfect song for Ben to sing to Uma and/or Harry. They both perfectly understand that kind of love.
> 
> The hardest part was correctly translating the terms of Harry Potter that I know in Spanish to what it is officially in English. I hope I have achieved a decent job.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
